t'aime magicalement
by halfbloodMarauderX
Summary: PJO fic with Hogwarts AU. During the Triwizard Tournament, Jason can't help noticing a particular Beaubaxton girl by the name of Piper McLean. Leo and Percy's constant teasing isn't helping either. For the Jasper challenge in PJOShipWeeks


Headcanon where most of the gang are hogwarts students and piper is a beaubaxton girl jason has a crush on

* * *

"Someone's in looooove," Percy Jackson crooned, elbowing his blond friend in the ribs.

"Shut up, man," Jason replied, shoving the ravenhead back.

Percy was adamant. "Just admit you're totally drooling over that girl who's sitting next to Annabeth."

Leo Valdez, Jason's other friend, leaned over from the Hufflepuff table and snickered. "Whooo didn't know you'd go for French girls, Grace." He craned his neck to get a better look over Percy and Jason's shoulders (Leo was relatively short). "Not a bad choice I say," he said.

"Shut up," Jason muttered again, turning his attention back to the Beaubaxton girl at the Ravenclaw table.

Percy wasn't going to leave Jason alone just yet.

He bugged him in the corridor between classes. Now, during free period, he was trying to get Annabeth to talk about the girl, completely neglecting the potion he was supposed to help Jason brew for extra credit. Jason also happened to be lousy at potions, so their invigoration draught filled the empty potions classroom with the scent of glue instead of citrus.

"So, Annie," Percy said innocently, poking Jason lightly, "how were the Beaubaxton girls? Nico was complaining that the Dumstrang guys are too stoic and serious."

Annabeth sighed and annotated her star chart. "Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I won't beat you up for calling me that."

Percy leaned over, wrapping one arm around her waist (dude, they were in a way in private, but Jason was still there!). "You know you love it," he murmured in her ear. She shoved him away, giggling nonetheless. "Besides," Percy went on, "you haven't answered my question." He shot Jason a look. Jason scowled.

"Oh, they are still as irritating and so image-obsessed as they were in our first year. And they really lower the average level of intelligence at the Ravenclaw table."

It was hard to tell who looked more disappointed - Jason or Percy.

"better or worse than the previous time?" Percy inquired hopefully.

"Well, there was one girl - Piper McLean. She sat next to me and she was not too bad. Definitely more sensible and less superficial than the rest. I can't say if there are any others because I didn't really try to interact. But Piper was definitely nice."

Percy raised his eyebrows in Jason's direction, and was returned a jab at the cauldron, whose contents had brewed themselves dry.

"Just ask her."

"No way! It'll be so weird, I don't even know her."

"Dude, she already said hi to you after charms. It'll be fine!"

"Yeah, because i left my textbook in the classroom."

"Uhuh. You didn't see her looking back so many times at you as she headed for her next class."

"Easy does it, mate," Leo said, clapping Jason's shoulder. "When she comes in, Annabeth will go over and say hi, they talk, then we say hi to Annabeth, we have a big group convo, then you just pop the question!"

"Who said I would take part in your plan?" Annabeth retorted. Leo pretended to look hurt.

Jason and his friends were standing in one corner of the great hall, a mealtime routine of their group because they all came from different houses and levels. Their topic for lunch? Yule ball dates. Percy and Frank had asked Annabeth and Hazel, and the topic came up. Somehow, Leo thought it was a good idea for Jason to ask the Piper girl. Even though he had already resigned to going alone, Jason had to admit he would like to try. But it would be too awkward. They barely knew each other.

Thalia, Jason's sister, rolled her eyes. "Just go up and ask her. It's not that hard."

"No way," Jason replied, although he was mentally trying to convince himself of Thalia's words. "We're as good as strangers."

"That's the point of this event," Annabeth offered. "International magical cooperation. Don't you listen?" She turned to Percy. "Or did you distract him?"

"I don't need to listen when I have my personal source of all information," Percy responded, pecking her on the cheek. She returned him with a kiss.

Nico di Angelo, one of the youngest in the group winced. "Oh gods, do they have to…" he groaned. "But anyway, Jason, even Connor went to ask Lou Ellen despite the fact that they have never talked. And she said yes. You don't have much - "

He was interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall opening to the entrance of the Beaubaxton students. Jason couldn't help it. His eyes raked the sea of blue for her choppy brown hair, ignoring the snickers from some of his friends. Two of them, in particular.

"Heads up, there she is!" Leo said, grabbing Jason by the arm. Without warning, he and Percy shoved Jason forward like a launcher, sending him hurtling like a missile through the crowd.

"Whoa! Easy there." Someone grabbed the back of his uniform as he stumbled past, trying to regain his footing. When Jason finally steadied himself, he looked up to say thanks, only to find himself face to face with none other than Piper McLean.

She smiled. "Hi."

Jason was dumbstruck. He was distracted by her eyes, trying to figure out what colour they were. "Uh, hi," he said. His voice sounded foreign. He swallowed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Jason studied her face. She did not have any makeup on like the other Beaubaxton students - she did not need it. Her almond eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope. Her smile was not very big, almost shy, but it was enough for her to have apples at her cheeks which he found cute. Her brown hair was braided halfway down the left side, with a feather just above the shoulder, at the point where the braid ended and the remaining foot of hair flowed over her shoulder. He was vaguely aware that they were blocking the doorway, but it hardly mattered.

Concentrate, he thought. "So...do you, uh, wanna go to the Yule ball?" That came out okay, right?

"With you?" she asked. Aw darn, he forgot the details. "Sure," she added, after a moment of awkward tension.

"Really?" Jason blurted out, before realising it was not the proper response. He composed himself. "Well, then, see you on saturday." Phew.

She smiled again. "Maybe before that," she suggested, heading towards her friends.

Jason turned back to his group, who had moved closer to the doorway and were watching eagerly.

"Well well, look who's got a date," Leo sang when he saw Jason's expression. "Jason and Piper sitting in a tree…"

Jason grabbed his friend in a headlock. He had his girl, now was his turn to tease others. "Enough about me, Leo. When are you planning to ask Reyna?"

* * *

Yay! Isn't Jasper cute? I'm planning to write a part two for this, on the actual ball night. Anyway, Percy and Jason are Gryffindors (ob...vious...ly). I really had a hard time deciding Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for Percy but I suppose that although his fatal flaw is loyalty he isn't exactly hardworking enough to be a Hufflepuff. Annabeth is a born and bred Ravenclaw. Nico and Thalia are both Slytherin although I didn't mention it. I really didn't know how to sort Hazel and Frank though, so I purposely didn't mention their houses. I'm inclined to Hufflepuff for Frank, because of his duty-first characteristic, but I really don't know for Hazel. I was also initially lost for Piper's sorting, until I read a post on tumblr about Piper being a Beaubaxton girl, which seemed really creative and legit, and I can picture her in the blue uniform in my head, so there goes it.

Another big decision for me was Louico or Lou/Connor, because I think both are great combinations. However, seeing as Lou Ellen should be the oldest member in the Hecate cabin (she's a head counsellor), I figured that by canon age she and Connor Stoll would be more likely than Louico. I still think Louico is a good ship though (but I'm still clueless to its origins). In case you're wondering, Travis asked Katie. She was so happy she forgave him for blowing up her potion. I just didn't have a place to put that in.


End file.
